Dark past, new beginings
by lovehatress
Summary: Rika had all a girl err tomboy wants until that fateful evening when everything went to hell and she began living in world where money, drugs and gambling rules. But everyone never knew why she was this way except for her cousin and when she escapes the life she was thrown into but moving half across the world may actually be good and bad and hold many surprises


**Prologue**

"**English"**

'Thoughts'

"Speech" Japanese

Disclaimer neither Lovehatress nor Blueflame54 owns Prince of Tennis only the plot.

"**Hey, Mom, Old man, where are you?****" Rika called running in from the tennis tournament she just won with trophy in one hand and tennis bag in the other. Rounding the corner into the kitchen where here parents where just murdered. **

** "Mom! Old man!" Rika looked at the killer then she looked at her parents in a pool of their own blood. ****"Never trust anyone who doesn't earn it. We love you and goodbye." ****said her parents in their dying breath. ****"watch it kid" ****said the killer as he left. She just stared after the retreating figure before collapsing to the ground crying over the sudden death of her annoying, porn loving old man and occasionally violent, but otherwise sweet, caring and workaholic mother.**

**Time skip: Parents Funeral**

** "Poor kid" "Lost her parents at 13" **Rika hated their pity. So what, she lost her parents she liked being alone anyway. **"Hello" **said a guy. Rika looked at the guy then turned away. **"My name is Tony Perkins. I was a close friend of your parents." "You were?" **said Rika suspiciously.**"Yes, they died so young, too. Anyway, your parents wanted me to look after you if anything happened to them." **Tony said. **"Um... I guess that is alright." 'what the heck just happened, seriously what happened to me' **Rika thought fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes over the elusive man that claimed to be her godfather and now father. '** this world somehow is now really fucked up, but oh well its my world' **

Time skip: Three years later

** "We have a winner" **Rika said pointing to the third seat. **"You can get your money at the desk, ok sir." "Alright, but that's not all I want" **he said **"Why not after you finish we head to my room and have a little 'fun'" " I advise you not to do that, sir." **said Rika **"I'm a feisty one." "Well, your in luck I like the feisty ones"** as soon as he said that he was beaten to a bloody pulp by none other than Rika herself. **"Told ya i'm a feisty one, heh." **She said giving him her famous smirk. **"Yo, Rika, your shifts done you can head home" "Ok, Thanks Alyssa." **Rika quickly hightailed it out of their before anymore incidents happened. She headed upstairs to talk to Tony (her boss and guardian) before she left the 'Star Light Casino'(her job). When she got there,however, Rika heard noises coming from his office.

** "I know I have to get rid of Rika like I did her parents. She's going to get in the way anyway, like they did. The child is so annoying, but she is good for business and she does make a hefty profit, but all that doesn't matter, we just need to get rid of her for the ultimate plan."** Tony said into his phone. As soon as Rika heard that she quickly ran to the elevator thinking about what she heard and turning his words over in ' _I have to get rid of Rika. she's going to get in the way. Get rid of her for the ultimate plan .'_ Once Rika got to her room and packed her stuff and bought a one-way ticket to Japan, then quickly went on Tony's  
bank account and took $10,000 and put it in her card, which was untraceable, and left leaving a note.

_Tony~_

_'I heard what you said I can't believe you tricked me. I loved you like you were my father. But whats done is done and I will get the revenge for my parents and me.'_

_ ~Rika_

End of chapter one or the prologue and for further notice this is a fic written by both Blueflame54 and Lovehatress or a collab project. And I love you all my beautiful minions and prizes are given away for reviews ~Lovehatress

Same as she said love you all. Please R&R and PM any of us if you want to add some of your ideas, but not all will be picked only the ones of our choosing.~Blueflame54


End file.
